


No Words Necessary

by LonelyHearts2008



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyHearts2008/pseuds/LonelyHearts2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impa finds Princess Zelda and her Hero having a wordless moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently playing through one of the Legend of Zelda games (Twilight Princess, I think) and I felt the need to write some cute shit. I've always shipped Link/Zelda and wanted them to meet and, like, hold hands and stuff. So here, some cute LOZ TP(?) cuteness.

How did Impa get stuck with such a rebellious girl?

When Zelda was younger, the gardens were the princess' favorite hiding spot. As the princess became a woman, the games ended, but it still didn't stop Zelda from shirking her daily studies.

At the behest of the King, Impa went to find her. Again.

As of recent, Zelda began spending a lot of time with the the captain of the recently formed Hero's Guard.

Link had humble beginnings. He grew up a poor farm hand, spending his days doing manual labor that kept his body a well honed weapon. Link happened to be an expert marksman and competent swordsman as well. As such, he was perfect to lead a troupe of warriors to protect Hyrule and its princess.

Zelda admired the young captain well before his appointment, favoring him above the other guards.

Zelda was only in one place: Hyrule Gardens.

* * *

 

Impa found the two teens wandering the gardens, stopping to regard one of the many statues. The princess and the object of her affection stealing a quiet moment alone.

Zelda had seen them all at least a hundred times; they couldn't have been more interesting to her now.

Link offered the princess his hand, Zelda laying hers upon it. She gripped her skirts with her free hand as the two strolled, hand-in-hand, further into the gardens. Not wanting to disturb the sweet scene, Impa decided to follow the budding romance.

The couple stopped in a shaded part of the gardens by a man-made lake, Link letting go of her hand to allow Zelda to investigate. She smoothed her skirts under her as she sat down by the lake, running her hand in the cool water. Link sat beside her and she rewarded him by splashing cool droplets onto his face.

Besotted with the beautiful princess, Link let her get away with her playful stunt.

Having had enough of playing in the water, Zelda dried her hand on the grass. With her dry hand, she patted her lap, inviting him to lay his head and rest. The hero reclined back as Zelda took off his green hat and laid it beside her. Link closed his eyes as Zelda began running her fingers through his hair, fraying the blond strands over her legs. He drifted off to sleep, Zelda's gentle hands a fluttering lullaby on his skin.

* * *

 

Impa turned on her heel, thinking of excuses to give to the king. Why ruin a good thing? Halfway back to the castle, she decided to just tell him the truth about the princess' feelings for the hero. If the King didn't like it, Impa would bear the brunt of his ire.

Be that as it may, it seemed the King would be planning a wedding sooner than a coronation.


End file.
